Gentlman's Island
by NaraLikesWords
Summary: "You really need to go out more. This mine is doing bad things to you. You don't even recognize when a girl takes a liking to you." "What?" "And you've taken a liking to her, haven't you?" -RileyxOC Two-shot *maybe three*-
1. Chapter 1

Before even thinking about entering the Pokemon League, you have to train your pokemon until you think they're unbeatable. And what better place to do that than Iron Island? The boat ride was a bit nerve-wrecking for Ayuki- she didn't like boat rides _at all_- but for some reason, the sight of the island made it all worthwhile. Mind you, it wasn't anything totally spectacular. It was just a huge, black mine dried of its ore, but the lack of people made it… relaxing.

Ayuki steadied herself off the boat, pushing back her dark hair as she examined the island. The mine's entrance wasn't very far from there. She sucked up a few deep breathes, trying to calm the butterflies attacking her stomach, and then slowly walked towards the mine's entrance. Her knees were still a bit shaky, but by the time she was only three feet away from the mine, her body calmed down.

She entered the mine and escaped the beating sun. Inside, it was quite dark, the only light coming from the lights propped up on the mine's walls. The air was cool, and Ayuki instantly loved it there. Maybe if she got rid of all the abandoned oil drums and beams, she'd come here more often.

She noticed something right away, though. She noticed that there weren't many pokemon there. Well, she was only on the first floor. Maybe once she went down to the basement she'd find more Pokemon. Ayuki started towards the stairs to her right. Before she could take one step down, though, one of the pokeballs on her belt began to quiver. She didn't have a chance to unclip it from her belt when a huge flash went off and her Lopunny appeared.

"Lopunny! Lo lopunny!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you you could get out," Ayuki hissed at her pokemon. Lopunny giggled softly, cross her arms and winking.

"Lopunny punny!"

"Whatever," Ayuki grumbled, walking down the stairs. "I don't see any Pokemon for you to battle anyways." Lopunny let out a disappointed grunt, trailing behind her trainer. The basement floor was no different. Lack of both trainers and pokemon. The two kept walking forward until they saw a platform leading to the second basement floor. Ayuki examined the platform before stepping on it and pushing the lever. It slowly took them to the second basement floor, giving Ayuki nothing to worry about. On the second basement floor, nothing was different, except there was actually someone other than herself there. She saw a trainer not so far away from her wearing a long blue coat and a matching hat. A pokemon stood next to him, most likely a Lucario, which instantly made Lopunny purr to herself.

"Calm down, you," Ayuki hissed at her, laughing lightly. At the sound of her laughter, the trainer turned around, hope glinting in his dark eyes. He walked up to her, his Lucario following.

"Hi. Let me introduce myself quickly. I'm Riley, this is my pokemon partner Lucario," Riley said quickly, grabbing the girl's hand with his own gloved hand and shaking it gingerly.

The smoothness of his quick voice and the action of him shaking her hand caught her off guard right away. Not only was his voice soft and silky, he had such a pretty face. Pale skin, dark blue eyes and matching spiky hair. Goodness, he was making her stomach churn much worse than the boat ride. Ayuki could hardly even respond.

"Uh, my… I'm Ayuki! And this is my partner, Lopunny." Lopunny greeted Lucario, a purr in her voice. Lucario's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. Ayuki sighed. "Oh great… Oh, um, you sounded a bit worried there. What's wrong?"

"Yes, it seems that the amount of Pokemon here has dropped greatly since I made a trip to Canalave City. Even the trainers here have abandoned the place. I think something fishy is going on around here."

"Maybe it has something to do with Team Galactic," Ayuki suggested. Riley tilted his head softly, the gesture making Ayuki mentally swoon.

"Team Galactic?"

"Y-yeah," Ayuki responded shakily. She gulped and tried regaining her composture. "You know? Green-blue hair, astronaut-like uniforms?" Riley shook his head. "Well, they take pokemon away from trainers. They're nasty people, but the grunts are quite idiotic."

"Seems like something we can handle." Ayuki's amber eyes widened.

"W-We?"

"Sure? Don't you wish to help me? This mine is much better with pokemon lighting it up." He paused, looking away. "Well, you don't have to help me. I'm just a mere stranger."

"N-no!" Ayuki exclaimed, face reddening as she flailed her hands. She bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry it came off as that! I just… was a bit surprised you'd want help from a stranger." Riley smiled.

"You seem like a lovely girl who'd help out any pokemon in need. Am I right?" Another blush crept on Ayuki's cheeks.

"Maybe… I'll help you," she said sternly, Lopunny nodding in agreement. Riley smiled softly.

"Great. Let's go."

The four walked forward through the lonely cave, no sign of pokemon nor grunts anywhere. At one point, they got to an intersection with two flights of stairs.

"I'll go left," Ayuki suggested, taking a few steps to the left. Riley looked over at her with a concerned look.

"Are you sure?" Ayuki laughed.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay… Just shout if you find the grunts, okay? Let's meet back here in ten minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, totally," Ayuki said, giving him a thumbs up. "I'll see you then!" she shouted as she raced down the stairs. Riley sighed softly. Lucario chuckled.

"What?"

"You seemed concerned about the girl."

"Well, she was a little shaken up when we found her. How could I not?" Lucario simply chuckled even more.

"You really need to go out more. This mine is doing bad things to you. You don't even recognize when a girl takes a liking to you."

"What?"

"And you've taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

"I'll put you back in your ball," Riley grumbled, turning towards the flight of stairs. He walked down slowly, Lucario trailing after him. They walked around the room and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you really think the girl likes me?"

"Of course. Didn't you see the way she reacted to your voice? To just looking at you?"

"I barely know her…"

"Well, get to know her," Lucario said, examining his paw. Riley raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"You must feel like quite the matchmaker."

"I am," he said with a smirk.

"That Lopunny, though." Lucario glared at him.

"What _about_ her," Lucario said. Riley smirked. They made their way back up the stairs. Riley rested his back against the mine's wall, Lucario doing the same.

"The way she purred at you."

"Quiet," Lucario growled, crossing his arms and looking away. Riley laughed.

"Not so fun now, is it?" Lucario grumbled a reply Riley couldn't understand, but the fact that he was flustered was enough to make Riley laugh. It grew silent between them as the seconds ticked by. With each minute, Riley grew uneasy, a feeling unfamiliar to the calm and collected gentleman. He hummed to himself, fiddled with his fingers, until he found himself pacing around the room.

"Do you think something has happened to her?" Riley finally spoke, looking over at Lucario. Lucario opened his red eyes, blinking at him. "Should we go find them?" Lucario let out a sigh, taking a step forward.

"Let's go," he said, following Riley down the stairs. At first, there was nothing to see except the usual; abandoned oil drums, beams, and broken lights on the floor. With each step Riley took, his stomach churned with worry. Every turn they took, he grew hopeful that they'd see the two battling a pokemon or something of the sort that would have caused them to lose track of time. But that wasn't the case, which made Riley's hopes come crashing down. They soon came close to another platform. Riley opened his mouth to speak when Lucario covered his lips with his paw. Riley darted his eyes toward him. As they locked eyes, Riley could hear a few voices mumbling at each other from the bottom floor the platform lead to.

"Geezus, girlie. You sure were troublesome!"

"Yeah. But it's nice that we got your Lopunny. She sure is a steal." Both of their eyes widened. There was no mistaking it. The voices speaking were talking to Ayuki and Lopunny.

-…-

Ayuki glared at the two male grunts. She wanted badly to shout at them all the curse words she knew, so many that no amount of soap could clear her conscience, but the grey tape over her mouth was in the way of that. And any hopes of giving them a beating were shattered, for her arms were tied behind her back with rough rope, along with her legs. There was no getting out of this one. All she had brought was her Lopunny, who was fainted and trapped in a steal cage behind the two grunts. They laughed at her angry look.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" she shouted, but because of the tape, it came out muffled and silly. The grunts laughed.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't just leave her here. Maybe we should take her with us! She was actually quite strong. If we hadn't cheated, we would have definitely lost."

"You're right," Grunt number 2 said, folding his arms. "That long, dark hair of yours looks nice, but cut boy short and painted the galactic blue would look even better." Ayuki's eyes widened.

_Hell. No._

Grunt number 1 walked up to her, looking her straight in the eyes. She was fuming, and anymore eye contact with them and she would go nuts. She looked away, glaring daggers at the floor. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand on her chin. The hand forced her to face Grunt number 1.

"Trust me girlie, you're gonna love working for us."

A loud crash erupted next to her, causing her to scream in quite a girlish way. But not nearly as girlish as the two _male _grunts screamed as they backed as far away possible from her until the stumbled over an empty oil drum.

Meanwhile, Ayuki was going crazy. She tried squirming away from the gaping hole on the mine wall just inches away from her, but ended up falling forward and scraping her chin in the process. Whatever caused the explosion, it was mad, and it wasn't going to have mercy.

"Ayuki!" a voice shouted. Ayuki looked up to see Riley about to take the platform. Those platforms took forever, though, and Riley seemed to have no patience at the moment. He jumped off the platform, giving him a heroic look as his long jacket lifted in the air on the way down. He landed a few feet away from her, crouched down with a hand on the ground to steady him. Lucario landed the same way. If only Lopunny was awake to see it, she would have been freaking out the same way Ayuki was. Riley stood up, turning to Ayuki.

"Are you okay?" Ayuki nodded, then her eyes widened.

"The grunts!" she shouted, but of course, it came out inaudible. Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?"

"The grunts! Get the grunts!"

"What…" He turned around just as Grunt number 1 lifted his fist towards him. Riley took a step to the side, grabbing the grunt's arm and twisting it behind his back. Grunt number 2 took the chance to race forward and try and kick him in the rib, but ended up ignoring Lucario. Lucario grabbed the grunt's leg and tripped him, pinning him down on the ground. He saw the glint of a key and reached forward, ripping it off the grunt's chain.

"Uf, looks like we've been caught," Grunt number 2 grumbled, Grunt number 1 giving him a glare. Riley pushed Grunt number 1 forward. He stumbled into Lucario, who pushed him onto the ground and kept him pinned down next to Grunt number 2.

Riley rushed over to Ayuki, quickly untying the ropes on her arms and legs. She sat up, rubbing her wrists and groaning. Riley pulled off the tape over her mouth, causing her to yelp in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" Riley exclaimed, running his thumb over the red mark the tape had left.

"I.. It's okay," Ayuki mumbled softly, staring at Riley's eyes. They remained that way, Riley running his thumb over Ayuki's lips and both of them staring at each other's eyes until the grunts, even Lucario, groaned.

"Sorry!" Ayuki exclaimed, getting to her feet and rushing over to the cage Lopunny was trapped in. Lucario walked over to her, handing her the key. She fumbled to open the cage, the shaking of her hands getting in the way, but she managed, shaking Lopunny awake.

"Lo… pun…"

"Are you okay, Lopunny?" Ayuki asked worriedly, helping her partner crawl out of the cage. Lopunny nodded, rubbing her left shoulder softly.

"What happened?" Lucario asked. Ayuki stared at him with huge eyes, as did Lopunny.

"Sweet Arceus, you can talk!" Ayuki exclaimed. Lucario rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"I just… how can you… The grunts. We were about to beat them when they took out this gun thing and shot Lopunny with it. They hit me too."

"With actual bullets?" Riley exclaimed.

"N-No, it was like this electric thing. They shot Lopunny in the shoulder, and they managed to barely hit my stomach."

"How are you not doubling over in pain?" Riley asked, so much concern in his voice that made Ayuki's stomach flip flop forward and back. She grinned.

"I can handle it. I'm more worried about Lopunny," she replied, a silence settling over them as she searched through her backpack. She took out two oran berries and handed them to Lopunny. "Hopefully this will suffice until we get to a Pokemon Center." Lopunny nodded. Ayuki turned to the grunts and glared.

"What did you do to the pokemon?" she demanded. Grunt number 1 snickered.

"We won't tell you."

"Dude," Grunt number 2 hissed, squirming under Lucario's grip. "We're outnumbered. Just tell them we took all the pokemon."

"What? Where are they?" Ayuki asked.

"Great going!" Grunt number 1 shouted.

"We're done, okay? I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Where are the pokemon?" Ayuki asked, glaring at the two grunts. Grunt number 1 sighed.

"There's a bunch of pokeballs stashed in the floor down the stairs to the left over there. We were ordered by our leader to wipe out this place of any pokemon so we could use the pokemon as our own, and destroy this island to put a Galactic HQ."

"I hate to break it to you guys, but Galactic has disbanded since a while ago," Ayuki said.

"What?" the both shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah. I took down your leader, Cyrus, and Dialga and Palkia left to another dimension. Cyrus followed and now everyone he left behind is in jail. And soon, you two can join them."

"Crap. Crap! If I would've known, I wouldn't have done this," Grunt number 2 grumbled. Ayuki sighed.

"I would let you go…"

"Really?"

"But you shot me in the stomach, and now I wish you two a nice time in jail."

"Aw…" the two grunts sighed. Ayuki walked over to the pile of things the grunts had brought, grabbed a long line of rope, and tossed it to Lucario.

"You and Lopunny tie them up. Me and Riley will go release those pokemon."

"Will do," Lucario said with a nod. As Ayuki walked towards the stairs with Riley next to her, she squealed, "I can't believe he can _talk_!"

-…-

"It looks like the grunts were telling the truth," Ayuki mused as she stared at the ginormous pile of red and white spheres, with a few duskballs here and there. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "This is going to take forever."

"Before we do anything, we should treat your wound," Riley said, grabbing Ayuki's hand and leading her towards a rock.

"W-what, no! I'm fine, actually! Totally good- ow that hurts!" she exclaimed, shooing away Riley's hand.

"Ah, so it does hurt. I thought you were fine," Riley said, sitting her down on the rock.

"I am. I can treat it myself- stop touching it!" she whined, covering her stomach with her arms. Riley chuckled softly, grabbing Ayuki's bag.

"Which one is the medicine bag?"

"That one," she mumbled, pointing at one of the outer pockets. "I only have pokemon medicine, though…"

"Trust me," Riley said as he pulled out a roll of bandages, a burn heal, an ice heal, and a static heal.

"Okay," Ayuki said softly, staring as Riley worked his magic. He sprayed all three onto his hand, rubbed it together, and then looked at her.

"Well, uh, raise your shirt…"

"Eh?" Ayuki said, her cheeks growing warmer.

"I just need to apply this and put the bandages on. Nothing else…" Riley said calmly, but found that he too was blushing. He was definitely glad his hat was hiding his eyes from her.

Ayuki took in a deep breath, and exhaled lowly. "F-Fine," she finally said, pulling her shirt up a few inches. At the feel of his warm hands against her stomach, she shivered softly, then let out a tiny laugh.

"Sorry?"

"No, it's fine," she laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Your hands are just really warm- Oww!"

"Did that sting?" Riley asked, grabbing the ice heal and spraying over the red mark on the pale skin of Ayuki's stomach. The stinging sensation slowly wore off. "Better?"

"Yes," Ayuki replied. After Riley wrapped the bandages around her stomach, she pulled her shirt down and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I do feel much better."

"No problem," Riley said with a warm smile. Suddenly, he frowned. "I… was really worried about you." Ayuki's smile faltered.

"Huh? Oh, well… I always get in that kind of trouble. But I don't think I would have gotten out of this mess without your help so… Thank you." Riley gave her a warm look and stepped toward her. He grabbed her hand in his, and did one of the most expect things from him.

He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a small peck.

"Let's release these Pokemon, shall we?"

-…-

The sun was already setting when Ayuki and Riley exited the mine. A boat with a red and blue siren came to pick up the grunts. Officer Jenny, the one driving the boat, had offered to give Ayuki a ride, but she passed. The boat was a lot faster than the one that brought her here, and Ayuki knew she wouldn't be able to handle that. Once Officer Jenny left with the Galactic duo, Riley told her he had something to give her. She had been waiting for a good ten minutes when he finally walked out of the mine with a blue egg in his hands.

"Here," he said, carefully handing the egg to Ayuki. She took it in her arms, gasping in awe at it. The blue color matched Riley's eyes perfectly, and the egg had some sort of black wavy line through the middle.

"I wonder what it'll hatch into…"

"I've been wondering the same thing. It just doesn't seem to want to hatch while I'm taking care of it. Maybe it needs a lovely girl like you to take care of it?" Ayuki laughed, her cheeks turning a rosy color.

"I'm sure with a little time-"

"It's been three months."

"Oh… Well, I'll take really good care of it for you," Ayuki said with a broad smile.

"Lady! Are you coming or not? It's time for us to leave!" the boat's captain shouted. Ayuki frowned.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ayuki mumbled.

"Thanks a lot for helping me and the pokemon of this mine. I appreciate it very much," Riley said, outstretching his arm. Instead of shaking his hand, though, she leaped forward and hugged him, catching _him _off guard, for once.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered into his ear, then pulled away and smiled at him, catching a hint of pink in his cheeks. "Bye Lucario!" Ayuki exclaimed, shaking his paw. "I still can't believe you can talk!" Lucario chuckled.

"Goodbye, Ayuki. Goodbye, Lop-" Lopunny cut him off by squeezing the air out of him with a hug. The bunny had a monstrous grip! When she let go, he staggered back, gasping for air. Being the flirt she was, Lopunny simply giggled, bring her paw to her lips and blowing a kiss at him. Lucario's face became red as a tomato. He crossed his arms and turned away from them, frowning with embarrassment.

"Goodbye!" Ayuki shouted from the boat. Riley waved at her and stayed outside until the boat disappeared.

Ayuki sighed to herself, sitting down and wrapping her arms around the egg Riley had given her. Lopunny rubbed the top of it, pouting at her trainer. Ayuki gave a weak smile.

"Yeah… I'm really going to miss them too…" She looked back at the island. It was now a small spec in the ocean. She planned on visiting them, but the Pokemon League was so close by. Once she got home, she'd have to set off for the League. What if by the time it was all over, he'd be gone?

"Lopunny…"

"Riley…"

* * *

_Nara: I was gonna make this a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a two, maybe three, shot c: _

_Have you guys ever played Diamond/Pearl/Platinum and once you get to Iron Island, Riley's waiting there? I started freaking out when I saw him, and I was so sad that it was just a short while that you could be with him ;A; While playing, I was guilty of like this whole ROMANCE SCENE going on, when really we were just tracking down those Grunts xD_

_Well, this is the romance scene c; Also, am I the only one who loves to pair up BunearyxRiolu or LopunnyxLucario? I hope not xD_

_ I hope you guys like it~ n.n Next chapter to be up soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

The pokemon were all glad to be back, and not trapped in the spheres the grunts had forced them in. They wasted no time in spreading out throughout Iron Island, enjoying the mine's cool air and giving it an atmosphere Ayuki surely would have loved. It was both relaxing, yet not alone. Riley rested his back against the mine's wall, letting out a low sigh and tipping his hat so that it covered his eyes. Lucario looked over at him.

"Riley, you look bothered. The Pokemon are back, so what's bothering you?" Lucario asked, but he somewhat knew the answer already. All he needed was confirmation. After a few seconds of silence, Riley gave him that confirmation.

"I miss her… Ayuki, I mean." Lucario smiled.

"Don't worry. She could visit some time."

"No, she's busy. She has to go to the league to compete."

"How do you know?" Lucario asked. Riley frowned slightly.

"When we were releasing the pokemon, Ayuki and I, we got to know each other, just like you said. She told me about her journey, and wow. She's just amazing. She's been through so much involving Team Galactic, but she's been able to take them down practically single handedly. And even with that, she wasn't boastful. She was modest and shy and with ever compliment I gave her, she'd say something like, 'oh you're exaggerating.' She's so cute and I… I don't think I can stop thinking about her." His face was hot and he felt nervous simply talking about the girl.

"Did you kiss her?" Riley's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? No! I just… kissed her hand." Lucario rolled his eyes.

"Of couse."

"But, I regret not giving her a small peck on the lips…," Riley added softly. The girl was like a disease, taking over his mind. He wanted to see her, wanted to take the chance and kiss her. That chance was so far away to him. The league could take a long time. Could he honestly wait that long?

Lucario sighed, pulling Riley from the wall.

"Come on, don't worry about it. Let's go train."

-…-

"Mom, I'm home!" Ayuki shouted, Lopunny bursting into the living room to give her Buneary sister a hug. Buneary squealed with delight, rubbing her cheek against Lopunny, then jumped out of her arms and hopped down the hallway. When she came back, Ayuki's mother was on her trail, drying her hands with a towel and looking quite disheveled.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Ayuki asked, closing the door behind her.

"Of course not honey!" her mother said, tossing the towel aside and giving her daughter a hug. "Shouldn't you be heading off to the league?"

"I decided to visit you before I leave. Well, if I leave," Ayuki muttered, pulling out a chair from the dining room's table. Her mother set a plate of strawberries before her. "My favorite," Ayuki said with a huge smile, devouring the sweet fruit.

"_If _you leave? What's wrong? Do you lack confidence, because you know you have the skills to beat the elite four!"

"No, it's not that…," Ayuki mumbled, wondering where she would start. She looked over at her backpack.

_Bingo._

"Look," Ayuki said, grabbing her backpack and zipping it open. She pulled out the egg Riley had given her, now behind a safe glass case. Her mother gasped in awe, reaching for the case and setting it down on the table between them. She stared at it in amazement.

"It's so pretty," she said, running a finger across the top of the case. "Where did you get this?"

"A boy gave it to me." At that, her mother's eyebrows shot up with great interest.

"A boy?"

"Yeah… I went to go train in Iron Island and I saw him. I helped him track down these grunts. Actually, the grunts caught me and Lopunny, but he and his Lucario saved me. He was really nice and such a gentleman but…"

"But you have the league to go to," her mother finished for her. Ayuki nodded.

"Yeah, and it sounds like he likes to look over the island and the mines. I mean, it's such a nice place, I don't know why he'd want to leave. I didn't want to leave either!" She sighed, resting her chin on the table. "Should I go back?" Riley was perfect to her. Stunning, kind, and horrible at hiding his emotions. And quite the gentleman, too. If she could simply sit next to him and talk about the simplest of things, that'd be wonderful. But, the league was in a few days. It was what motivated her to start her journey; it was what she'd been training for. What did she want more?

Her mother frowned, stood up and picked up her plate.

"Flip a coin on it."

"What? Why should I leave an important decision up to a coin?"

"Trust me," her mother said, tossing her a poke coin. Ayuki stared at the coin.

"Heads, I go to the league. Tails, I go with Riley," she mumbled, shaking it in her hands then tossing it in the air. It hit the table, jumped up a few times, before finally landing still.

"Heads."

-…-

The nights on Iron Island were the best, especially the time when the sun sets. It gives the sky an orange hue that reflects on the water, making Riley appreciate the lack of buildings that could get in the way of such scenery. If he was up, he'd watch the sun rise, and every evening he'd watch the sun set. With the lack of noise, it truly was great.

Until the sound of a motor broke the silence. His first reaction was to groan, wondering why anyone would ruin the silence. Then, something clicked in his brain.

Motor. Boat.

Ayuki.

He shuffled to stand up and peered down the ocean, the small spec nearing. When it got close enough, he could make out Ayuki clutching onto her seat for dear life, an ill expression on her face. But when she saw Riley, it quickly washed away, turning into a huge grin. Riley stared in amazement.

She came back?

When the boat stopped, Riley walked over to the dock, the wood clanking under his feet.

"Ayuki, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as Ayuki stood up. He helped her off the boat, and when she was done calming her nerves from the boat ride, she pulled Riley into a hug.

"I came back," she said into his chest.

"What about the league?" he asked. Ayuki gave a sheepish smile.

"Let's sit down first. Standing on this dock is wrecking my nerves.

Once they sat down where Riley had been sitting before she'd arrived, Ayuki told him about the visit she paid her mother.

"But when it landed on heads, I felt disappointed. And that's when I knew I wanted to come back to the island. The competition comes by every year. I can wait for that instead of waiting to come back." Riley smiled.

"It's nice that you've sacrificed so much for me, but, you didn't have to."

"You didn't miss me as much as I missed you?" Riley's eyes widened.

"W-what, no! I mean, yes! I missed you greatly. Deep down, the selfish side of me is glad you're back." Ayuki grinned.

"I'm glad, too," she said. She looked up at Riley's eyes and slowly felt herself leaning towards him.

"LOPUNNY!" From her pokeball erupted the energetic pokemon, pouncing on Riley, causing him to fall back. She gave him an apologetic look, the rubbed her head against his chin.

"Aha, glad to see you too, Lopunny," Riley said, petting the top of Lopunny's head. "By the way, Lucario's inside the mine." Lopunny squealed at the sound of the information, then rushed towards the mine, causing both Riley and Ayuki to chuckle.

"She always has impeccable timing," Ayuki whispered to herself, but Riley overheard her.

"Ah, that's right!" Riley announced, sitting up and turning towards her.

"What are you talking abou-"

She was cut off by Riley placing his lips over her just as the sun was dipping down into the horizon. At that moment, she was sure she had absolutely no regrets. She'd rather stay on this island with the gentleman who kissed her in such a soft way rather than compete to be champion. Sometimes, things were more important than being number one.

* * *

_Nara: I think I'm just gonna end it here o3o It's a cute ending and I don't think it needs anything more xD Thank you tall who reviewed, I really appreciate it c: _


End file.
